User talk:Rfldsza
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rzn.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome. Yeah hi. Umm, so things are pretty slow around here obliviously, but I'm always around for someone who wants to contribute. --Bonfires (talk) 15:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to see you're having fun and creating content. You even inspired me to make a new character. Keep up the good work. --Bonfires (talk) 01:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Admins That's true, we need some admins. But by the time I got here this place was already mostly abandoned. The Admins probably left a long time ago. If you looking for someone who's more in charge talk to Forgottenbeast. He put in an adoption request for the wiki a while ago, not sure what became of that though. --Bonfires (talk) 15:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, what concerns did you have? I may mot be an admin but I've been around long enough to suss things out myself. --Bonfires (talk) 15:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Question? Sorry I was a bit rude in those comments, I felt as if I was being attacked. So as to avoid unpleasant surprises, is it fine if I create a page concerning future events from an alternate timeline and then create characters in that setting? Sorry to bother you, I'd ask an admin but can't find any. Thanks, Martialmaniac (talk) 02:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for answering - Martialmaniac (talk) 21:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry Do not worry, you had no ill will. Sorry if I was a bit rude. I hope you did not get "scolded" because of this thing. Anyway, your advice is always welcome.Martialmaniac (talk) 19:49, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah, no need to bother, really. It gave me the spurt to do something else, I was planning on inserting the characters in the alternate storyline I told you about. This way, besides "appearance" and "personality", verything will be different. That'll save me a lot of trouble, too. Thank you anyway Martialmaniac (talk) 21:52, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No no. I'll admit I've had my concerns too. But lets not be hasty, everyone deserves a chance. I'll have a talk with him first. --Bonfires (talk) 17:44, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Blessed Bonfire and Resplendent Rfldza We...should do a project together. I don't know what and I'm not sure how. But I think it'd be a rager of a time. --Bonfires (talk) 02:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) That's simple enough. How about an old fashioned RP? One or more of your dragons wonder into my territory and we watch as our characters interact/fight with each other. --Bonfires (talk) 20:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Depends on where we decide to go. But I like Shangri-La with Foxglove and the native flying creatures. --Bonfires (talk) 00:18, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Use both if you like. --Bonfires (talk) 22:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) So...I'll take that as a no. --Bonfires (talk) 20:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Great! So, how do you want to start? --Bonfires (talk) 21:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh that is fantastic! Just what I was thinking. They meet and fight with some of the native beasts and before things get too out of hand, Foxglove swoops in and tried to break things up. Or joins in the fighting, whichever way it goes. --Bonfires (talk) 21:42, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You and me both. So you want to start now? --Bonfires (talk) 21:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Well hell....yeah okay, just give me a heads up when you're free to start. --Bonfires (talk) 22:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Great great. I'm in and out all day but it should be fine. I'll make time. So do you want to start first? --Bonfires (talk) 18:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I thought that was you. Okay just restore it. I'm working on a starter now. --Bonfires (talk) 18:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's get started. --Bonfires (talk) 18:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) You'll do fine. Just follow my lead and try to write it like a story. Like how you would in an essay. Not so much a script. --Bonfires (talk) 19:26, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Um...what? --Bonfires (talk) 19:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't care, go ahead and change it now if you like.--Bonfires (talk) 19:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I don't think I really want to continue with that. Sorry. BTW my computer has been broken for a while so sorry about the incredibly late reply. --Bonfires (talk) 04:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template I could have done it if I had known, but thank you and sorry for the bother. You alive? Hey, are you still alive? If yes, then http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nobody700/Who_lives..._And_who_dies! Nobody700 (talk) 03:33, April 6, 2014 (UTC)